Just Say Goodnight
by sairmoo
Summary: Things can't be changed, it's all been done and she's through with it all, or so she thinks. But can he convince her other wise? Amy Weber JBL


I can't believe... a company that is suppose to be as professional as THIS, WOULD LET THIS HAPPEN!" Amy Weber screamed as she stepped off the plan in Alaska. Her once purple top now had a red tint to it after a Bloody Mary was poured on her by a co-worker. Not only that but she had been harassed all the way home from Japan. What was she supposed to do? A strip joint stole her picture and used it on the flyers. Like she really was not only a stripper but would pleasure a man for money, she was in no way that cheap or easy. She was followed by the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon and Johnny Ace, all saying the same thing, "stay with the company! Stay!" She knew why they were doing it too. They didn't want her to sue the company for the harassment she got from workers and out of all people...John. Everyone knew him as JBL, but to her, he was John. They had been working together since November and she always thought they were close, no she KNEW they were. He was the one who would come to her every night. She couldn't believe out of all people he would do this to her. He helped it and kept it going, what was he thinking - that it was cute? She couldn't even believe it at all.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye as she walked out off of the plane and into the terminal. He was sitting there; how could he even LOOK at her after what he did? Ugh. She walked over to where he was and smacked him as hard she could with her bag then kept walking.

John doubled over a little bit then looked in her direction as she walked away, holding his stomach. If that didn't tell him she was pissed, he wasn't sure what would. He sighed a little as he stood back up, and adjusted his cowboy hat. It was a joke, all of it. He never meant for her to get her feelings hurt. He also knew he should have stopped Randy and Edge from doing anything to her. Why didn't he again? Oh yeah, he was too busy being a real asshole. He rubbed his forehead with his thumb. What was he going to do now? He had heard her yell she was quitting and leaving the next day, and he really didn't want her to leave with them on a bad note..

_Our seperation has it's faults_

_but I don't wanna leave it all_

_so write the letters in teary ink_

_I just need some time to think_

_and I just need some time to breathe_

John sighed later that night as he walked up to her room. He did enough sweet talking to get what room she was in, since apparently she didn't want anyone to know about it. He knew his New York charm would come in handy one day! Slipping them a 20 might have been easier but it was too late for that. He walked down the hall and looked for her number, a single red rose in his hand. He was going to say sorry and make sure they were still friendly with each other if she was actually leaving. Even if she wasn't she did need to hear sorry from him. He finally got to the room and knocked. Why was he so nervous? It was AMY. Out of all people Amy. He had gone to her room after shows so many times and stayed over, that was how they were. They weren't together-together but if people asked if they were single they both would say no.

Amy sighed as she turned her head slightly to look at the door. She didn't want to get it. She was in a bathrobe and with a towel on her head; she didn't feel like getting up. She grumbled a little bit as the knocking kept going. Finally she got herself up.

"Coming, coming...," she said softly as she walked over to the door and opened it then blinked.

"Um...hey," John smiled sheepishly.

"Oh it's you," she said coldly. "If you're here to try and sleep with me, won't happen tonight. Not after what YOU did."

"Amy..."

"No John," she interrupted. "No. And by the way find someone else to be your little toy. I'm leaving the company."

He blinked, "Amy...no-"

"No. John, just leave."

"That's not why I'm here," he said.

"Then why?"

He held out the rose to her. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

She blinked.

"I'm so sorry."

She looked at him then at the rose.

"It's for you," he said.

She took it. "You think..." she started, "you think THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR IT? The fact YOU helped all the harassment I got from you guys. Jesus, John!" She said and walked back into the room. He followed then closed the door. "You think this STUPID rose makes up for hearing YOU laugh at me? You out of all people, I thought that..." she sighed then looked down.

"You thought what?"

"Nothing...get out," she said.

"You thought that I loved you?" he asked. She nodded, and he sighed. "Amy...'

"What?"

"I do, you know I do," he said. "I've told you-"

"You didn't show it today."

"I was joking!" He explained, "I didn't think it would get as bad as it did okay? I thought it was us being assholes and joking. I didn't think Randy would touch you at all and I didn't think Edge would pour a drink on you! And I'm so angry at myself for not stopping it at all. I didn't think it would get that bad." He said looking at her, trailing off himself.

_baby just say goodnight_

_I'll be gone tomorrow_

_baby just close your eyes_

_I can't take the sorrow_

_baby just walk away_

_you know I can't stay_

_there's no easy way to say goodbye_

_so baby just say goodnight_

"It's too late for all of that isn't it?" She said bitterly, "you. Leave now"

"Amy..."

"Go!"

"Amy!" he said again.

She threw the rose at him. "Get lost."

He sighed then picked it up. He looked at it then at her before walking over to her and standing right in front of her.

"I said go," she said softly, almost at a whisper.

"You don't want that," he told her. "Not at all..."

"I do..."

He took the towel that was on her head off, throwing it gently to the other side of the room before he looked at her, and ran his fingers though her semi wet hair, not really caring. "Amy..."

She didn't answer him. She just moved a little bit closer.

He put the rose in her hair, "I love you..."

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I don't think I can change your mind about leaving-"

"No you can't," she interrupted him.

"But," he started. "I want to say I'm sorry"

_we're in a spell that never ends_

_the empty hourglass wore me thin_

_so let the phone do it's work_

_your voice is heaven_

_but it hurts_

_your words are memories_

_but they burn_

"It doesn't really matter at this point," she told him. "You helped it John"

"I know..."

"Why?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you help?"

He sighed." I didn't think I would hurt you," he told her, looking down at her. "I thought you knew I was joking because, I was."

"They weren't."

"And I swear I will deal with them-"

"I'm not staying."

"I know," he said. "I know I can't change your mind at all. And I wouldn't want to because it's something you want to do right? I mean I want you to stay but if you don't want to I don't want to make you stay and then-"

"You're rambling," she told him.

"Um... sorry."

"Whatever."

_baby just say goodnight_

_I'll be gone tomorrow_

_baby just close your eyes_

_I can't take the sorrow_

_baby just walk away_

_you know I can't stay_

_there's no easy way to say goodbye_

_so baby just say goodnight_

"Look," he told her. "The point is, I wanted to say goodbye and that I'll miss you"

"Right-"

"I will," he said.

She sighed softly, "I'll miss you too."

He kissed her head. "I know," he said softly then wrapped his arms around her. "I know you will."

"This is it, huh?"

"Could be...couldn't be"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Not important now is it?"

"…Ye-"

"No," he said. "It's not. It's our last night together in the company and I just want to spend it with you. And I plan to."

"But..."

"Like you even care," he said.

She smiled at him as she snuggled into him more. Spending her last night with him would be good. No matter how angry she was right now.

_Baby just say goodnight_

The next morning he got up and fixed his cowboy hat before he looked back at her, asleep on the bed. She slept peacefully and he smiled fondly at her. Even asleep she looked like an angel. He sighed a little bit as she finished getting dressed then walked over and kissed her on the head softly. God, he was going to miss her so much.


End file.
